


Imperfect Places

by bigmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subdrop, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmad/pseuds/bigmad
Summary: Lance and Keith try out consent play for the first time.





	Imperfect Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry if this is wack.
> 
> Bye.

“Do you trust me?”

When Lance asked Keith the question, he just quirked an eyebrow and responded, “Obviously,” because it was obvious to him. He had to trust him. They were stationed out in the middle of the galaxy in a small group where, more often than not, one’s survival heavily depended on the others in the group. Lance was there to catch him when he fell, always on his tail during battles and missions in case one of his self-sacrificing ploys went horribly wrong.

Lance had only looked at him in return but didn’t mention anything else for a few good minutes. They were lying around in bed after having sex that night, and usually Lance would fall asleep almost immediately afterwards but something seemed to be keeping him up this time. Keith didn’t push - he knew the other well enough to know that his thoughts would be verbalized eventually, since Lance was incapable of keeping things sealed up.

Keith’s ears perked up when he heard Lance pull in a breath and ask, “Remember when we were talking about, like, the things we were up for during sex?”

He nodded in affirmation.

It had been a few months ago but Keith recalled the conversation clearly. It was before they had even had their first time together, and while Keith was ready to just go for it, Lance was pretty insistent on them discussing their likes and dislikes in bed. It was uncharacteristic of him to do, and Keith had wondered if he had an odd kink or two for him to press so much, but it seemed as though they both had matching preferences. Lance enjoyed being dominant and Keith enjoyed being on the receiving end of things, so a fondness for things like hair-pulling, light bondage and things of that nature was shared between them. Keith had actively voiced that he liked being roughed up a little and putting up a bit of a fight, but Lance seemed hesitant about that, so it was dropped from conversation entirely.

“And you remember how you mentioned putting up a fight, uh, something like that?” Lance was clearly uncomfortable voicing these things aloud all of a sudden, so Keith sat up and looked at him squarely in the face.

“Yeah, you slammed that idea down. What about it?”

“Well, if you want, we can try that out.”

Keith held down a smirk. “What made you come around?”

“I didn’t slam it down because I wasn’t into it. I was just worried about fucking up, since we hadn’t even had sex yet and I didn’t really know what your limits were and stuff. So I guess I just held it off.”

“That was something you could have said at the time,” Keith half-mumbled. He paused for a moment to think it over. “I’m still down.”

Lance seemed visibly less uncomfortable now. “You meant it as consent play, right? Like, pretend you don’t want it?”

Now, Keith was the one to feel embarrassed. He nodded, looking away. It was something he fantasized about every so often and admittedly, it was what got him off the best.

“You remember your safewords?”

“It’s the traffic light system. Green, yellow and red,” Keith replied. He hadn’t ever used safewords with Lance, who was surprisingly good at picking up subtle body language during sex despite being absolutely dense in all other aspects.

Lance faltered for a moment. “Are you really sure, though?”

Keith looked at him now, their gazes catching. Lance’s eyes looked soft and he was studying Keith’s face as though looking for a hint of doubt.

“Yes, Lance, I’m sure.” He punctuated his response with leaning in and kissing the other young man tenderly on the lips. Lance reached a hand up to place it against his cheek for a moment before pulling away from the kiss.

The words of affirmation seemed to spur Lance on. He licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes raked over Keith’s face and body.

“God, you’re pretty.”

Keith out a tiny scoff. “Gonna just sit there and call me pretty or -”

He was cut off when a hand pressed itself against his chest and pushed him down on his back abruptly. He managed to draw his knees together quickly and catch Lance by the chest before he could descend down on him, keeping him an arm’s distance away. Lance peered down at him, looking amused but with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

“Quick reflexes,” Lance said, voice low, “Usually you’re quick to open ‘em.”

“Fuck off,” he muttered, already feeling the blood start to travel downwards into his groin for the second time that night, “And get off me.”

What he didn’t expect was for Lance to easily counteract his defense, and swiftly push his arms upwards and pin them above his head. His knees were still drawn together, creating distance between them, but Lance took advantage of the situation to keep Keith’s wrists pinned with one hand and use the other to grip the waistband of his underwear and yank them down from beneath him.

Keith’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He definitely wasn’t expecting Lance to have this all planned out, and it was stirring something in his chest as well as his dick.

He could easily get out of Lance’s grip if he wanted to - they were of similar sizes and strengths - but his body was responding too well to the situation for him to consider it.

Lance was maneuvering his underwear down his legs now. “Stop, don’t,” Keith said, adding a hint of desperation in his voice as he squirmed his hips around.

He could have sworn that Lance’s breathing hastened at that, but was distracted as his underwear was finally yanked off his body. Now fully unclothed, since he had only been wearing his briefs before beginning, a strong feeling of vulnerability took hold of him.

Lance leaned up now, cupping his hand and pressing it into Keith’s throat, something that turned him ridiculously on. They locked eyes.

“You’re gonna be good for me, okay?” Lance drew out, face hardened, “I’m going to do whatever I want with you, but I’ll go easier on you if you keep still.”

Something in his voice made Keith not able to answer for the first few seconds, but he then defiantly responded with a tight, “No. Let me go.”

Lance released him momentarily so that he could use both hands to force his legs apart. Once there was enough space, he shimmied his hips in between his legs roughly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you regret that answer,” Lance said, one hand flying back to Keith’s throat and the other moving up one of his thighs.

Keith grabbed the arm at his throat, struggling slightly, until he felt a finger abruptly enter his entrance, already slick from their first round. He froze as Lance began to finger-fuck him, curling upwards in an attempt to find his sweet spot. It burned a bit, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

When he introduced a second digit, the burning increased. The lube they had previously used must have dried out. His discomfort must have shown up on his face because after a minute, the fingers disappeared and Lance was working the lube open with one hand and allowing it to dribble a bit on his cock, which had bounced free from his briefs. Lance’s eyes raked up his body as he stroked himself to full erectness. He visibly swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Little slut,” Lance almost whispered, aligning himself now with the red paladin’s entrance and nudging the head of his cock inside.

Keith let out a guttural groan, feeling himself become full of cock once again as Lance bottomed out. “Fuck…”

Lance began to pick up the pace, and in a matter of moments, he was slamming into the body below him, hands on Keith’s narrow hips with a bruising force.

The sensation was familiar to his body - after all, they’d been intimate with each other for months now - but something was different and Keith wasn’t able to put a finger on it. The thrusts seemed mean, almost malicious.

Groans and half-bitten whimpers escaped his lips in succession. Lance leaned over him in an almost possessive manner, and put a hand over his mouth in order to muffle the vulgar sounds. “You like that? Like it when I force you to take this cock?”

He didn’t allow room for an answer however, as he suddenly removed himself from Keith completely. Hazy from the intense onslaught, Keith barely registered that he was being flipped over onto his stomach and his arms were being pulled behind him in order to be pinned down at the small of his back.

Lance reintroduced his cock inside of him, this time not allowing any adjustments, and began to fuck him mercilessly against the mattress.

Something was wrong, and it took until then for Keith to notice the burning in his chest, like someone had lit a match inside of him. Breathing was suddenly difficult and his throat felt like it had tightened up. Lance’s hold on him now was almost impossible to break free from and it only added to the uncomfortable sense of vulnerability and being used.

The words felt heavy on his tongue as Keith forced out, “Lance… red.”

It was strange - it was like the word was enough to pause time itself. Lance had completely froze for a few seconds before quickly releasing his hold on his arms, and gently pulled out of Keith.

“Keith… Keith, hey, can you look at me?” There was a wave of panic in Lance’s voice that sounded like he was trying very hard to keep at bay.

Keith couldn’t look at him. He wasn’t used to feeling a variety of obscure things, like feeling used and dirty and violated. He felt shame for not being able to just enjoy the sex that he had very clearly consented to in the beginning, and for getting too into his head about it.

Lance crept closer to Keith but didn’t dare touch him just yet. “Baby, please talk to me. What happened?”

Keith sat up, feeling like his limbs were made of lead. His avoidance of eye contact with the blue paladin was very obvious, which only made him feel worse. He didn’t expect his eyes to well up with tears the way that they did, almost immediately falling over onto his cheeks.

Tentatively, Lance touched his hand, and then slowly leaned in to pull him into his arms. Keith let out a long, tense breath as he leaned into Lance’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Keith responded honestly. He didn’t know what the turning point was from pleasurable to scary, only that it happened quicker than he was able to register.

“Did it feel real?”

“Not in the beginning.” Keith wiped his eyes and face with the back of his wrist. “I was enjoying it until, suddenly, I wasn’t.”

Lance reached up and ran his fingers through his black locks comfortingly, then kissed his temple. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“It’s not your fault…”

“I should have noticed you weren’t okay,” Lance said in a soft voice, “I’d never hurt you like that for real. Ever.”

Keith looked up at Lance’s guilt-ridden face, and let a moment pass before lifting his chin up to kiss him chastely. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you.”

Now, a splash of new emotion washed over Lance’s face in the form of embarrassment. Keith wondered if he had said something weird, when the blue paladin’s eyes darted away and he said, “I love you.”

There was a stunned silence between them as the words sunk in and a warm feeling spread in Keith’s chest. The negative feelings that were welled up inside him previously had gradually trinkled away and gave way to a new sensation - something that made him feel whole again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at ending fics. Comments are appreciated, though.


End file.
